


Large Pot

by Niokuma



Series: Hauntober [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cauldron, Gen, Hauntober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niokuma/pseuds/Niokuma
Summary: Bashinol and Elmira go on an adventure...?
Series: Hauntober [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948978





	Large Pot

**Author's Note:**

> Rated G for Funnies  
> Original Work for Hauntober Prompt =Cauldron=  
> Characters: Bashinol, Elmira, Unnamed Female Character, Unnamed Male Character, Unnamed Non-Binary Character

=Cauldron=

Bashinol looked at the vials of magic liquid Azmaria had given him. He scoffed and looked over at Elmira who was with him. He had complained that he wasn’t needed until Bashinol got the large pot anyway so he might as well have gone with him to make it faster and easier.

“Why’d you come with me,” Bashinol asked. “We despise each other.”

“You despise me,” Elmira corrected. “You have nothing to fear from me. Let’s get the large pot. I believe the Gray Ones are just a bit farther that way.”

Bashinol followed after Elmira who’s eyes seemed to burrow a hole through his back.

“Mind glaring up and to the left a little, it itches there,” Elmira requested, pushing a few low branches out of his way. “Is that it?”

Bashinol and Elmira stood next to each other, looking at a hut that looked like it had risen from the ground itself.

The pair walked up to the door and Bashinol knocked on the door.

“Who goes there,” a voice of indeterminate gender called out.

“Someone who seeks a,” Bashinol paused and pulled out an index card. “The Ethereal Iron Pot?”

“We have that item,” a distinctively feminine voice called out. “What do you need such a powerful artifact for?”

“We are trying to destroy a dire wraith,” Elmira called out. “She needs to be destroyed before her power becomes too great and transcend to the lower realms.”

“The Ethereal Iron Pot can be used to create magical liquids to help destroy incorporeal undead,” a distinctively masculine voice stated. “How do we know you won’t be destroying our pot?”

“Those liquids Azmaria gave you, drink them,” Elmira commanded and Bashinol nodded, consuming all of them. Bashinol slowly transformed into a silver-scaled dragon the size of a large horse. He bashed down the door and stuck his head into the house.

“Knock, knock!”

A trio of small dolls were sitting in the middle of the cottage floor with an upturned large iron pot next to them.

“Hmm, I wonder where the voices were coming from,” Elmira said, walking to the trio of dolls.

“Back away, vile monsters,” one of the dolls said, using the male voice and standing. Shortly after, Bashinol reverted to his original form.

“Where is it,” he asked.

“There’s only one person we know that can make that combination,” another doll said. They were the indeterminate voice.

“You were sent by Azmaria,” the third one said with their feminine voice. “That’s the large pot you need.” All three of them pointed at the upturned pot. “Bring it back when you’re done.”


End file.
